Drarry 30 day OTP challenge
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: I think the title sums it up pretty nicely. Eighth year.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I'm doing the 30 day challenge with Drarry! Of course, it won't be overly fluffy, since it is Draco and Harry. I did have to change around somethings to make it work better since most of it is going to a continuous story. The ones that don't really fit into the plot are AU and I'll be sure to label at the beginning. I'll try to update as often as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day one: Holding hands

"Alright," said Hagrid, "Buddy up. You know the drill."

Harry tried not to groan as he approached Draco Malfoy. He should be used to it by now.

After dinner on their first night back at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had pulled him and Malfoy aside and told them that they needed to get along this year.

"We have a very delicate balance right now," she had said, "If the students in the younger years see either of you fighting, then they will think that it's alright for them to pick a fight. I don't know about you two, but I don't want any more fighting. Of any kind."

Harry had silently agreed with her. He was sick of fighting and had already planned on staying away from Malfoy to keep the peace.

However, he was not prepared for what Professor McGonagall had in mind. It seemed that she wanted Harry and Malfoy to be friends. He and the ferret were sharing a room in the eighth year dorm and were partnered up for everything.

Harry snapped out of his train of thought when Malfoy snapped, "Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare, Potter?"

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry."

Malfoy huffed, "Come on," and strode over to where the rest of the class was standing in a 'buddy line'.

"Remember the rules, stay with your buddy, don't go into any roped off parts of the cave, and try not to disturb any of the bats. We're here to study the slugs."

The class made its way down to the Forbidden Forest and followed a narrow path until they reached a cave.

"Now," said Hagrid, "Before we go in, what can you tell me about these lunar slugs."

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. Harry pretended that he didn't notice Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"Lunar slugs are distantly related to lunar moths, however they are not found in the muggle world. They live in cool damp areas, like caves, and leave behind a glowing -er slime that is found in most wizard glues."

"Very good Hermione," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the girl with fondness.

"Suck up," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"Shut it," hissed Harry.

Malfoy glared, but didn't say anything. He was a little reluctant with the whole, 'befriend the boy who lived' thing but he had eventually gone along with it.

"Remember," said Hagrid, "Stick with your buddy and don't wander off too far. I'm not going to be able to go in, but you should be safe. Keep an eye out for each other, and if you need anything, use the whistling charm."

The pair followed the rest of the class into the cave. It was muddy and dark and damp and it was weird being underground. Harry had to hunch over most of the time, and at some points he had to crawl his way through the cave.

Soon they came to an opening. Everyone had to turn off their head lamps due to the fact that there were hundreds, if not thousands, of lunar slugs crawling along the walls.

"I feel a bit nauseous," said Ron. Harry looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic look while Malfoy snorted.

"I'll bet, Weasel," he said.

"Malfoy," Harry warned.

"What? It was his own fault. Not my problem if his wand backfired on him."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on."

They walked over to a section of the wall and began to examine the slugs. Harry filled out the questions on the sheet while Malfoy stared at the slugs.

"Look at you," he heard Malfoy whisper to one of the slugs. This slug was a little small, but it left behind a thick path of slime, "So tiny and inferior, crawling around in the mud like that. I'll bet you've never seen the sunlight before. All you know is mud and darkness." He tilted his head, "You lead a very sheltered life."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his head to see Malfoy letting the slug crawl along his hand.

"Malfoy," he hissed, "Their slime is super sticky, remember?"

"What? Oh, right," said Malfoy as he let the slug crawl off his hand and back to the wall.

"Come one," said Harry as he finished the last sentence, "The rest of the class is leaving."

They made their way out of the cave. When the reached the sunlight they realized that they were caked in mud.

Malfoy held up his wand, "Terego," he said and all Harry's robes were spotless. Harry repeated the spell, and soon Malfoy's robes were the same.

"Alright, get in line!" boomed Hagrid, "We have to do our count off."

The class scurried to get into their buddy line.

"Count off," said Hagrid. The class began going down the line, each pair grabbing each other's hand and raising them in the air whilst they yelled their number.

When it was Harry and Malfoy's turn, Harry grabbed Malfoy's left hand, raised it in the air and said, "Twelve," while Malfoy hissed, "Harry, no!"

"Alright," said Hagrid, pleased that everyone was present, "Follow me out of the forrest. Then you can hand in your papers and head back inside."

"Let go of my hand," Harry told Malfoy as they began back through the forest.

"I can't," huffed Malfoy.

"What do you mean you can't?" demanded Harry.

"Slime."

"What?"

"There was slime on that hand, Potter. We're stuck."

"Shit."

When they were out of the forest they waited until everyone had walked away, including Ron and Hermione, who were also holding hands, but for a different reason.

"Hagrid," said Harry holding up the joined hands until Malfoy yanked them back down again, "We have a problem."

Hagrid let out a chuckle. "This happens every year. Don't worry, it wears off after twenty four hours or so."

Malfoy's eyes widened as Harry's brow furrowed. "I don't think we can last twenty four hours being stuck together."

Hagrid patted Harry on the back, "I'm sure you two will survive. Run along now, I'm sure you don't want to be late for your next class."

"But-"

"Come on, Potter," said Malfoy yanking Harry's hand. Harry followed him up the hill.

This was fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic. Here he was, stuck to the most annoying little piece of shit in existence. It wasn't enough that he had to share a room with him, no he was stuck holding hands with him too.

Harry was sure his face was beet red as he and Malfoy walked up the stairs to divination. Everyone was staring. Malfoy seemed unfazed by it, which put Harry off even more.

They sat at their own table in the corner as Professor Trelawney rambled on about who knows what. Everyone kept glancing back, Ron and Hermione especially.

When class was dismissed, they were, unsurprisingly, approached by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," said Hermione, "Care to explain?"

"Um… explain what?" asked Harry the same time Malfoy said, "Bugger off."

Malfoy was ignored and Ron asked, "Care to explain why you're holding hands with the ferret?"

"Slug slime, Weasel, not that it's any of your business," sneered Malfoy

"Hey, they were just curious," said Harry.

"That doesn't mean its their business," countered Malfoy.

Harry huffed, "Come on, let's just go to dinner. I'm starving."

The four made their way to the Great Hall. Harry and Malfoy had fallen behind Ron and Hermione due to their constant bickering.

When they walked through the doors, all conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at the pair.

"About time," a voice came from the Hufflepuff table, and everyone went back to their conversation.

Harry sighed and started towards the Gryffindor table the same time Malfoy started towards the Slytherin table. Naturally, the glue holding them together didn't allow them to go their separate ways.

"We're sitting with the Gryffindors," said Harry.

"No, we're sitting with the Slytherins. I haven't seen Blaise and Pansy all day."

"Yes, well I want to sit with Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, well you can't always get what you want, Potter. Tell you what. If we sit with Blaise and Pansy tonight, I'll let you hang out with your precious Gryffindors tomorrow at Hogsmeade."

"Really?" that was a better deal than Harry expected.

"Really."

"Alright then, you got a deal."

Malfoy gave a half smile and led Harry over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco, why are you-"

"Slug slime," Malfoy interrupted Pansy before she could finish her question.

Harry ate his dinner in silence as Malfoy chatted with his friends. When dinner was over, the pair went back to the eighth year dorm and to their room.

* * *

**And that's the end (a sucky ending, I might add, but it's an ending) of day one. Please review with helpful feedback, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is significantly shorter than the previous one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

* * *

Day two: Watching a movie

They got ready for bed, which was hard and awkward as they tried to undo their pants without the other's hand getting in the way. Instead of trying to take off their shirts, however, they transfigured them into a simple t-shirt.

After sharing another awkward moment in the bathroom, they decided to push their beds together.

Harry crawled across Malfoy's bed and into his own before asking the blond if he wanted to watch a movie.

"A movie?" asked Malfoy, obviously confused.

"Yeah, you know, a movie. It's like a moving picture."

"Don't all pictures move?"

"Well yeah, I guess in the wizarding world then do," Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "But movies are different. They're longer and they have sound."

"Alright. How do you suppose we are going to watch this 'movie'?" asked Malfoy.

"I know a spell," Harry said, and with a flick of his wand, The Avengers was playing on their ceiling.

"Huh," said Malfoy, and then he was silent, absorbed in the movie.

Harry didn't really pay attention to the movie, since he had seen it a million times. He went over the day in his head. It wasn't all that bad, being stuck holding hands with Malfoy. Not only was he extremely hot, he also had very soft hands. True, he could be a snarky git, but when he wasn't teasing Ron and Hermione, Harry found him amusing and very charming.

Alright, so maybe Harry had a tiny crush on Malfoy. He was hot. That was it. It wasn't a crush, it was just Harry appreciating Draco's fabulous body. However, if this fake friendship was going to be anything, it was going to be strictly platonic.

When the movie ended, Harry was left alone in the dark with nothing to keep him company except his thoughts and a snoring blonde.

Sighing, he removed his glasses and closed his eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**As I said, significantly shorter. Still, I'd love a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't think this one will be as long as the first, but it should be longer than the second. Enjoy!**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day three: Cuddling

Draco woke up to find messy black hair tickling his neck. Harry had somehow managed to come over to Draco's side of the joined beds and was currently sprawled on top of him. Their joined hands were out to the side. Harry's free arm was wrapped around Draco's waist, and much to his horror, Draco's free arm was also wrapped around Harry's waist. Their legs were twined together, and Harry's head was buried in Draco's shoulder. It was almost like they were dancing.

Not dancing, Draco realized, they were cuddling! The boy who lived cuddling a former death eater? He almost laughed, except he didn't want to wake Harry.

When had Potter become Harry?

He blamed McGonagall for this. She had practically forced them into friendship after seven years of being enemies.

It wasn't all that bad. Harry was nice enough, and extremely cute, especially like this.

He stiffened as Harry sighed and nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck.

Yep. He was fucking adorable.

* * *

Harry woke up to find himself snuggling the blond. Not really caring if Draco (what, one pathetic crush, and now he was Draco?) was awake or asleep, he sighed and buried his nose into Draco's neck, enjoying the way he smelled. Like apples and cinnamon. He felt Draco's grip tighten around his waist.

Yep. Harry wasn't getting up anytime soon.

* * *

"Potter," Draco whispered, "Potter, you bastard, wake up."

"Mmmmmm no," Harry mumbled into his neck.

"Uh, yes," Draco said, and though it hurt, he snapped, "Get the fuck off of me."

Harry sprang away from Draco, his eyes wide, "I'm sorry!" he said, "I didn't realize it was you!"

"Who'd you think it was, huh? You know what, don't answer that. Come on, let's get ready."

Harry blushed a deep red. "Ready for what?" he asked.

"What, do you not want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, right!"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before dragging Harry out of bed. They dressed themselves and made their way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Actually, never mind, I think this one is shorter. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so maybe there is a bit of fluff. Sue me.**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day four: On a date

When Harry and Draco had walked into The Three Broomsticks not as many people stared. Of course, most of the people in The Three Broomsticks were Hogwarts students, and the ones that weren't did stare.

Blushing, Harry dragged Draco over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, already drinking their butterbear.

"Hello Harry, Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Hey guys," said Harry and Malfoy gave them a polite nod.

"Hey, Harry, when does that slime stuff wear off?"

Hermione beat them to it, "After twenty four hours."

Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry ignored him. Madam Rosmerta came over.

"Well aren't you two a sweet couple," she cooed at Draco and Harry, "What can I get for you?"

"We're not a couple," growled Harry under his breath. Either Madam Rosmerta didn't hear him, or she just ignored him as she continued to stare politely, her pen hovered over her pad of paper, and her cherry red lips pursed.

"Um, two butterbeers please," said Malfoy.

"You got it," she said winking and walking back into the kitchens. Moments later she returned carrying the butterbeer.

"Thanks," said Harry. "So," he said after taking a sip, "What's up guys?"

"Not much, really," said Ron, "What's up with you two, though? You do realize that the whole school thinks you're dating."

"That's preposterous," said Draco, "Why on earth would they think that?"

"Malfoy, you do realize that we are stuck holding hands?" asked Harry.

"So? Can't they see how much we detest it? Or, at least, how much I detest it?"

"Hey, I don't like it either," protested Harry.

"You seemed to be enjoying it this morning," scoffed Malfoy. Harry turned beet red. Hermione's eyes went wide, and Ron choked.

"What… erm… what exactly do you mean by that, Malfoy?" asked Ron, "You know what, I don't want to know."

"It's not like that!" Harry protested.

"It's all right Harry, we understand," soothed Hermione.

"You do?" he asked relieved.

"Of course," she nodded, "I mean, I've always had my suspicions, especially after you broke up with Ginny-"

"Wait what do you mean? Suspicions about what?"

She tilted her head, "That you're gay."

"I'm not-"

"It's alright Harry. We understand. I have a cousin who is gay, well, lesbian actually."

Ron nodded, "Charlie. Charlie's gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"Bisexual, whatever," said Hermione, dismissing it.

"I'm not- would you stop laughing?" Harry swatted Draco's arm.

"What? I'm not… I'm not laughing..." Draco said between bursts of giggles, "Alright, maybe a little bit."

Harry sighed and gave up. Let them think he was gay, bisexual, whatever.

* * *

**Oooh yeah bad ending. Sorry. **

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's their first kiss! **

**-Littleblueweirdo**

day five: kissing

"Uh oh," said Ron.

"What's uh oh?" asked Harry.

"Oh dear," said Hermione.

"What's oh dear?" demanded Harry.

"Press," said Ron.

"Press what?"

"No, the press is here," said Hermione.

"So?" asked Draco (who had finally calmed down).

"So I don't want to end up on the front cover as 'The Boy who Liked Other Boys'," said Harry.

"Who said that you will?" asked Draco.

"Oh, please. One look at us holding hands and they're going to assume that we're madly in love!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but before he could speak, cameras began flashing.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Why are you holding hands with a boy?"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Are you gay?"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!"

"Come on," said Hermione standing up, "Let's get out of here."

They pushed their way through the crowd of reporters. However, that didn't stop the cameras from flashing and the reporters from crying out more and more ridiculous questions.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Are you going out with this boy?"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! How long have you know that you were gay?"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! You are aware that he is a former death eater, right?"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!"

"Alright, shut up!" shouted Malfoy, and without preamble, he grabbed Harry's shoulders, pulled him in and kissed Harry square on the lips.

Harry gasped as the soft pink lips met his chapped ones. However, as he began to kiss back, Malfoy pulled away.

"There, that's all we have to say. You're welcome, now go away."

Instead of waiting to see if the reporters actually went away, Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand and pulled him away from the crowd, Ron and Hermione following.

When they were finally away from the crowd, Ron said, "We'll leave you two alone." He took Hermione's hand, and Harry watched as they walked off. Then he turned towards Draco.

"What the hell?" he said.

"What?"

"You kissed me!"

"Yes. I know. I was there."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It got the reporters to go away, didn't it?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. But now everyone thinks that we're dating!"

"So?"

"So?" Harry sputtered, "So we're not!"

"Yes, and?"

"And what? We're not dating, end of story!"

"Have fun telling that to the reporters," Draco shrugged and smiled, "Besides, McGonagall wanted us to get friendly."

"Us dating is not what she meant! And don't say it like that! It makes it sound like we're having… you know."

"What? Having sex? What's wrong with that? Homophobic are we, Potter?"

"What? No! I'm not, I'm not homophobic! It's just that- I- Well you see-"

Draco sighed, "Look. Slytherin is getting a bad rep. Most of us didn't want to fight."

"Then why did you?"

"Survival. Fear. Our parents didn't exactly give us a choice. Anyway, now everyone is bullying the Slytherins. Even the first years are getting bullied, and they didn't even fight! If people think that we're dating, the bullying might die down, and the prejudice might stop."

Harry sighed. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Fine. I agree."

"Agree to what?"

"I'll allow people to think we're dating."

"Potter, this isn't something you can 'allow'. The press already has plenty of pictures of us kissing, it's going to be all over the wizarding world."

Harry sighed. What did he get himself into?

* * *

**So we have a slightly better ending than last time. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter. Oh well. Enjoy.**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day six: Wearing each other's clothes

Monday morning, Harry woke up late.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" demanded Harry as he pulled on his trousers.

"You need your sleep. Besides, you're adorable when you're sleeping, even if you do drool a bit."

"I don't drool, Draco," Harry retorted. It felt weird calling Malfoy by his first name. Sure, he'd been doing it in his head for a while now, but what's a couple days compared to seven years?

He grabbed his tie and rushed out the door and down towards the Great Hall while trying to tie his tie. He had just finished the knot when he reached the Great Hall and took his place next to Ron and across from Hermione.

"Um, Harry," said Hermione.

"What?"

"When did you get up?"

"Five minutes ago. Why?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Umm…"

"Harry, you buffoon," came Draco's voice from behind.

"What'd I do?" cried Harry turning around in his seat to see Draco carrying a red tie with gold stripes. He looked down to see that he was wearing a dark green tie with silver stripes.

"Shit," he said as he began to remove the tie.

They traded ties, but before Harry could tie his, Draco blushed a light pink and asked, "Could you do mine?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Thanks. I can never do it on myself. But, here, I'll do yours," explained Draco as he did Harry' tie. Harry blushed and tried to ignore the number of eyes that were on the pair. Since yesterday was Sunday, no one had seen the picture that was sure to be printed. Today was the day.

When Harry sat down, all the owls came flying in.

"Three. Two. One," he muttered under his breath and everyone let out a great gasp and began furiously reading The Daily Prophet and gossiping.

"Oh I told you so-"

"When they came into the hall-

"They are so adorable-"

"When did that even happen-"

Harry just growled into his porridge.

* * *

**One day, my endings might not suck. *Sigh.***

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION!**

**I know a lot of you don't like to read authors notes, but I'd like to inform you that this is the first AU! It takes place outside of the story! (It was just necessary to complete the challenge) We will get back to the story after this chapter (however there will be more little AUs placed throughout the story). Also, I have never been to a con before. I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Thank you!**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day seven: Cosplaying

Harry adjusted his hair in the mirror before stepping back and admiring himself. He looked pretty good. Of course, his hair was tame, and actually gelled down a bit, but he was dressed as a posh doctor. He was wearing a button down white short sleeved shirt with a blue vest and black tie and slacks.

He ran down the stairs to where his friends were waiting. They all looked great. Hermione was dressed as Zoe Washburne while Ron was dressed as Hoban Washburne. Ginny was dressed as River, Cho as Inara, Neville as Mal, Dean as Shepherd Book, Seamus as Jayne, and last but not least, there was Draco, scowling, dressed as Kaylee. Harry smiled. How they had gotten Draco to be Kaylee, he never knew.

"Come on guys," he said, "Let's go."

They all piled into his car, Draco taking shotgun.

"Why do I have to be Kaylee?" asked Draco once they were on the road.

"Because we all agreed that I was Simon," explained Harry.

"Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you know, Kaylee and Simon have a… a thing. Like us."

"Right, so I'm dressed in this silly outfit because we have a thing?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, Ron and Hermione are dressed as the only married couple on _Firefly _because they act like one. Neville is dressed like Mal, Luna is dressed like Inara, even though they look and act nothing like those two characters because Mal and Inara are both crazy for each other but are too stubborn to admit it. We are dressed as Simon and Kaylee because we danced around our feelings for the longest time before anything actually happened."

Draco scowled, but he was quiet about it for the rest of the way.

The con was exciting. So many people asked to take pictures with them, and they took pictures with plenty of other people too. Lots of people seemed to want to take pictures of just Harry and Draco. Soon it was time for the group of friends to go home. Harry kissed Draco goodnight before he dropped him off at his house. It had been a pretty good day.

* * *

**Not my best. Again, I've never been to a con, I have no idea what goes on there. Anyway, for Draco, I imagined him in that pink frilly dress that Kaylee wore in that one episode that I can't remember the name of. And if you haven't watched Firefly, I recommend that you do.**

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we're back! Hopefully this will be better than my last chapter**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day 8: shopping

Harry was getting pretty good at this fake boyfriend thing. Hold hands in the corridors, small pecks on the cheek between meals, and giving longing looks at the blonde whenever he could.

However, one day, Draco had one look at him, and practically shrieked.

"For goodness sakes, Harry! You are a CELEBRITY, damn it!"

Harry furrowed his brows. "Yeah, so?"

"So you need to DRESS like one!"

"What? Draco, I dress fine."

Draco gave him a look like, no you most certainly do not and Harry sighed knowing that he wasn't going to able to get out of this.

The blonde dragged Harry out to Hogsmeade and to multiple clothing stores forcing Harry into multiple pairs of jeans, jumpers, and shirts.

"But Harry," Draco whined, "The sweater brings out your eyes and the scarf compliments it perfectly."

"I'm not wearing a damn scarf, Draco. I've got a perfectly good one."

"But it's _maroon_. With _yellow stripes_."

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of the Gryffindor colors, thank you. Point is I'm not wearing a scarf!"

Draco pouted, "Fine. No scarf. But here, go try on these pants."

Harry sighed as he was handed a pair of skinny jeans.

"Draco, I think these are too small," he called from inside the dressing room.

"What? Nonsense!"

Harry looked in the mirror again. Of course they're too small, he thought, look at how tight they are.

"They're not too small," came a voice.

Harry jumped and saw in the mirror that Draco was standing behind him.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"Yes, exactly. What the hell were you talking about when you said the pants were too small?"

"Draco, why exactly are you in my dressing room?"

"Because you're insisting that your pants are too small, and they most certainly are not! They show off your ass quite wonderfully, I should add."

Harry blushed, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, sirs, I'm sorry to inform you, but the changing rooms are not to be shared," said the voice outside the door.

Draco opened it a crack, "Sorry," he apologized to the witch with bubblegum pink hair, "I was just helping my boyfriend."

"Oh my wizard god," exclaimed the attendant, "You're Draco Malfoy! That means, OH MY WIZARD GOD IT'S HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!"

Harry inwardly groaned as he recognized the devilish glint in Draco's eye.

"Yes, it is. We apologize for being inappropriate, it's just that my boyfriend, _Harry Potter_, has a bit of trouble finding clothes that show off his body, you know how he is, all modest and everything. Me, being the fashion god that I am, decided to help him. But I guess since I'm not allowed in the same dressing as my _boyfriend_, _Harry Potter_, I'll just step out," said Draco as he went to step out, the attendants eye's widened.

"Oh, that's quite alright," she blushed, "You can stay in there with him, I'll just make sure my boss doesn't find out."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want you getting fired," said Harry, trying to get out of this.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Don't worry. You and your boyfriend can share. Just be sure to use a silencing spell."

"Thank you," said Draco as he closed the door on the attendants face. He pulls out his wand and casts a silencing spell.

"What's with the silencing spell? We're not actually doing anything," sputtered Harry.

"Well, yes," said Draco, "I just don't want that lovely attendant getting fired because she someone overheard us talking, and boy do I have a lot to say. Like for one, those jeans are most certainly not too small!"

"Yes they are!"

"They are not!"

In the end, Draco had convinced Harry to buy the jeans, along with three other pairs (which were just a tad baggier), four jumpers, five shirts, a pair of red converse, and a new winter cloak.

"Thank you, Draco," said Harry as they exited the shop. He gave Draco a small peck on the cheek, and tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered when Draco blushed.

Hand in hand, the two boys walked back to Hogwarts where they spent the even cuddled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

And of course, it was all an act.

**Well that went differently than I expected. However, I'm not sure how I wanted that to go, so I'm happy with it. Review please please pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I eat too much candy. I know that's not relevant, but I just felt like saying that. I guess all Slytherins have a sweet tooth, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**-LIttleblueweirdo**

Day nine: Hanging with friends.

Draco and Harry and become accustomed to spending their Sundays in the Eighth Year Common room, which had the comfy chairs and fireplace of the Gryffindor tower, the leather couches from the Slytherin common room, the bookshelves from the Ravenclaw tower, and the walls were a Hufflepuff yellow. Everything clashed horribly.

Today, they were curled up on the big comfy chair in front of the fireplace. Draco was sitting in Harry's lap reading a fashion magazine. Harry was absentmindedly playing with the blonde silk that was Draco's hair. Pretending to boyfriends basically meant that they were boyfriends, except that all the sweet things that Draco did for Harry and all the loving looks Harry shared with Draco were fake and didn't mean anything. Or at least, that's what they were convinced.

"Heya Harry. Draco," said Ron plopping down on the chair next to the one Harry and Draco were in.

"Hey Ron," said Harry, smiling, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's off with Pansy, something about making cookies or something. I don't know."

Draco perked up, "She's off with Pansy? Granger's made friends with Parkinson?"

Ron made a face, "Yeah, I guess so. Don't know how it happened. One minute they're ignoring each other, the next they're off in the kitchen making cookies."

Draco tilted his head, "And how long ago did start making these cookies?"

"Maybe about half an hour ago?" Ron shrugged, "I don't know, I just finished a round of chess with Neville."

"Why are you so interested, Draco?" asked Harry.

"Because I want a cookie, and they should be done by now. Come on," he said as he stood up. Harry frowned, suddenly cold at the loss of his human blanket, but he followed Draco anyway.

"Coming, Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll just ask Neville if he wants to come too."

Of course, Neville wanted to come too, and soon the seven (seven because they had run into Blaise, Seamus, and Dean and naturally they wanted cookies too) boys were in the kitchen, practically on their knees begging for just a taste of the chocolate chip cookies Hermione and Pansy had made.

"Please please pretty please with a cherry on top please?" the boys begged.

Hermione looked at Pansy. Pansy looked at Hermione. "Fine," they said.

"Let's take these up to the room of requirement," said Pansy.

"Ron, grab some butterbeers."

Ron nodded and grabbed the butterbeers and the seven boys eagerly followed the two girls up to the room of requirement. Along they way, they picked up Luna.

When they reached the room of requirement, they somehow all ended up paired off (Neville and Luna, Dean and Seamus, Pansy and Blaise, Ron and Hermione, and of course, Draco and Harry) sitting in a circle and enjoying the freshly made cookies and butterbeer. It had been so long since Harry had had a chance just to hang out with all of his friends in one place, and get to know some of Draco's friends better too. Turns out that Blaise was a pretty decent guy, and Pansy had an… interesting sense of humor. However crude, Harry found himself laughing along with the rest of the group

It was a wonderful afternoon that Harry didn't want to end. However, wishes don't come true, and soon he found himself giving a lingering kiss goodnight. Yeah. It had been a pretty good day.

**Well isn't that sweet. I suppose. I don't know, I'm not good with relationships, if someone brought me flowers I'd probably smack them. ANYWAY, the ending wasn't the best, I realize that. However, if you wanted to leave some other suggestions for an ending in the REVIEWS I would definitely consider them (This is a hint for you to review). **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no idea how I am going to do this one, but here I go anyway. OOH WAIT! I got an idea! Alright folks, just bear with me.**

Day ten: Animal ears.

There was a class, only available to eighth years, that would allow them to transform into their animagus (and it was totally legal). Both Harry and Draco were enrolled in the class, and to be quite frank, it was going no where. Well, at least it was for Draco.

Harry had already managed to turn into his animagus, a border collie (loyal and smart). Draco was still having troubles.

One day, after ages of concentrating, Draco felt something change. It was only on the top of his head, but he felt it.

He rushed over to the mirror to see white cat ears on top of his head. That wasn't all. His pupils were just like a cats, and he was pretty sure that he had a tail.

"Very good, Draco," praised Professor Joel, "See if you can complete the transformation."

Draco concentrated hard, willing himself to turn into a pearly white cat (he was sure that was what he was), however he ended up disappointed.

Class was dismissed, and Draco still hadn't turned into a cat. He couldn't seem to turn back either. He was stuck as a cat boy.

"Professor Joel, is there any way I can make these go away?"

"Sorry, Draco, I don't think that's possible. You have to completely transform before you can transform back."

"Alright," sighed Draco. Head down, he walked out of the classroom and nearly ran into Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Don't I always walk you to class? I mean, I am your fake boyfriend."

His words stung. It seemed that he was always bringing up how they weren't a real couple whenever he could. However, he knew he couldn't tell Harry that he wanted a real relationship. Harry would laugh, humiliate him, and then boom, the Slytherin house is at the bottom of the pile again, and it would be Draco's fault.

"Uh, Draco…?" Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face.

He jumped, "What? Oh, sorry. Yeah. I'm just…"

"Disappointed that you couldn't transform?"

"Yeah. Now I'm stuck with these stupid ears and tail until I can transform."

"Well, I mean, it's not all that bad, you look pretty cute as a cat boy."

Draco tried to ignore the way his breath hitched. "Cute or not," he huffed, "It's humiliating. Almost everyone else has their animagus down, and here I am stuck as a stupid cat boy. I look ridiculous."

"No you don't, you look adorable."

"That's even worse, Potter! Stop trying to comfort me, I know it doesn't mean anything."

"What?" Harry was taken aback.

"It's all an act, remember? You don't actually have to care, so stop acting like you do!"

"Hey, I'm allowed to care about my friends?"

"Since when are we friends?"

"Well, I don't know, Malfoy. I mean, I've had my tongue down your throat multiple times in the past month, I'm going to at least call you my friend."

Draco narrowed his eyebrows, "Fine. Whatever. Come on, Potter, we're late for potions."

He strode off towards the dungeons, Potter trailing behind him. They didn't speak much during potions, and Draco went straight back to his rooms afterwards brushing Harry off with an, "I just want to alone for a bit."

When supper time came around, Draco was not willing to leave his bed. He snuggled under the covers and tried to avoid the way his ears twitched and his tail flicked. Maybe if he concentrated he would be able to transform all the way. He closed his eyes and concentrated, however, when he opened them again. He was still his cat boy self, except something was different.

He rushed to the mirror and gasped when he saw that he had whiskers. Oh dear oh dear oh dear… his train of thought was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"I already told you, Pansy, I'm not going to dinner!" he yelled.

"It, uh, isn't Pansy," came a voice that sounded a lot like Harry.

It was Harry.

"I, uh, brought you dinner," Harry said sheepishly and he gave Draco the plate he had brought down.

"Of course they're serving cod today," Draco mumbled. He scarfed down the fish, which tasted ten times better now that he was part cat.

"So," said Harry when he was done eating, "You have whiskers now."

"Yes. I didn't think they were that noticeable."

"They're not. Well they weren't. You've got a bit of cod in them."

Draco blushed and wiped his whiskers.

"So why didn't you come up to dinner?" asked Harry.

"Are you kidding? I look like a freak of nature."

"No, you look cute."

Draco rolled his eyes and then went to crawl back under his covers. "Thanks for the dinner, Harry, but if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go and hide under my covers and not come out."

"You're never coming back out?" asked Harry.

"Not until I can fully transform."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to help you transform?"

"How would you do that?" asked Draco, his head peeking out of his covers.

"I've done tons of research, thanks to Hermione. Here, lie down on my lap."

"What?"

"Lie down on my lap. Like a cat."

"That's extremely undignified."

"It will help you transform."

Draco sighed and tumbled out of his bed, "Fine."

He curled up on Harry's lap, like a cat, and Harry began stroking his hair. Even though Harry had done this before, it was different now. It felt nicer. Harry began to scratch behind his ears. Oh. _Oh_. That was good. He realized to his horror that he was purring.

"Relax," came Harry's soothing voice, so he did. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew he was on the floor and being chased around by an over excited black and white dog.

The dog transformed back into Harry, who laughed and swooped Draco up in his arms, twirling him around.

"It worked!" he said, "You're a cat! Oh, and look at you! Aren't you a gorgeous little kitty."

Draco hissed and Harry laughed, "Here, I'll show you yourself."

Draco was carried over to the mirror where he saw Harry holding a soft white cat with gray patches and matching grey eyes. He had an intense staring contest with himself before Harry laughed and started twirling him around again.

Draco was starting to get dizzy from all the twirling and before he realized what he was doing, he transformed back into his human self.

"Oomph," said Draco as a startled Harry fell straight on top of him.

"Woah! Hey! Warn a guy!" said Harry, laughing.

"Sorry," apologized Draco, "I just got a bit…" he looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry was already staring hard into Draco's as he finished the sentence, "...dizzy."

They fake couple stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Normally, if they were to end up in a situation like this, it would be in front of their friends, and before either one of them could do anything stupid, one of their friends would laugh and say, "Oi! Quit having eye sex you two and get over here."

This time, there were no friends to interrupt their little staring contest.

Harry's face grew closer and closer to Draco's and with a small inward gasp, Draco realized that Harry wanted to _kiss _him.

Draco closed his eyes in anticipation, fully prepared to kiss back when the door was slammed open and Blaise came in.

"Aww, well isn't that precious," drawled Blaise as Harry jolted upward and off of Draco.

Pansy, who was never that far away from Blaise, peered in through the door and gasped, "Oh, Draco! You're ears are gone!"

Draco smiled, "Yes, yes they are. I, Draco Malfoy, have fully transformed."

"Well that's wonderful," said Pansy. She came inside the room and wrapped Draco up in a hug.

"Well, I guess that means dinner is over," said Harry awkwardly. His face was bright red as he scratched the back of his head, "I'll see you later, baby," he said kissing Draco on the cheek and walking out of the small room.

Draco sighed, and decided to crawl back under the covers, this time for a different reason.

**That was **_**long. **_**as in it took a long time to write****. Wow. I… I don't know what to say. The ending was crap as usual, but it's getting better. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hip hip hooray! Another AU! No magic, and Harry, Draco, and the rest of the gang are all fourteen. This should be interesting.**

Day eleven: Wearing a Onesie

Harry knocked on Hermione's door. Finally, after ages of waiting, the door opened to reveal Hermione dressed in a bright pink onesie.

Harry was wearing one too, along with everyone else at Hermione's birthday party. He didn't know why a fourteen, no a _fifteen _year old girl would want to have a party that required everyone to wear one, but here he was, dressed in a Iron Man onesie feeling absolutely ridiculous.

Ron was wearing a dark blue one, Seamus and Dean were wearing matching Doctor Who onesies, Luna was wearing a Cookie Monster onesie, Pansy's was pure black, and then there was Draco, dressed in Captain America onesie. Harry was surprised that Draco had even showed up, and there he was. In a onesie. He was going to have to sneak in a picture before the night ended.

He went over to the couch where Draco was sitting and awkwardly sat down next to him.

"Well," he said, "This is… fun."

Draco snorted.

"Stop flirting you two, we're going to go watch a movie," called Hermione as she herded everyone downstairs to the basement.

We weren't flirting. Well okay, if she hadn't interrupted us, I would be attempting to flirt, but she did, so I'm not. He followed Draco down the stairs, trying to indiscreetly stare at Draco's ass.

"Enjoying the view, Potter?" asked Draco halfway down the stairs.

Harry flushed. Maybe he wasn't being as indiscreet as he thought he was.

"No."

"It's alright, we all know I have a gorgeous ass."

Harry bit his lip, "Well maybe you and your gorgeous ass would like to accompany me on a date sometime?"

Oh shit. Had he really just said that? Shit shit shit shit shit…

His train of thought was interrupted by Draco.

"I'd love to. Pick me up Saturday at seven. And don't be late."

Harry beamed and followed Draco to the couch to watch _Spiderman_ with the rest of the gang.

**Oh look, another bad ending. However, I'm sure there are plenty of other mistakes in there, so if you would be so kind as to leave a review with constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And we're back! I've kind of been looking forward to this chapter because this is where my two babies FINALLY get their act together. **

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day twelve: Making out

It had been about a week since Harry had almost kissed Draco, and it was driving him insane. He and Draco were friends at the very least, but now Draco seemed distant. For instance the other day when Harry had asked how Draco was doing he replied, "Fine."

Yes, he supposed that was the normal response, however, this was Draco. Draco always told Harry exactly how he was doing and he was never just _fine_. He was always hungry, or tired, or upset because he had caught some Ravenclaw picking on a first year Slytherin (luckily, that had been starting to stop). When he wasn't complaining he would cheerfully reply that he was lovely or excited because of the upcoming potions lesson. Never had he ever replied in a flat voice, "Fine."

When Harry approached him on Friday in the quidditch locker rooms and asked him why he had been so distant, Draco said that he didn't know what Harry was talking about, and that he was being ridiculous.

"Draco, I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Draco, please, tell me what's up?"

"Nothing's up. You're being ridiculous."

"Draco-"

"Look, Potter, I'd love to have this discussion, but not in a _crowded locker room_."

Harry took the hint and when Draco had finished tying his sneaker, he dragged him out of the locker room, through the twisting turning corridors of the castle, up the stairs, and to their room where he pulled Draco into his room, locked the door and cast a silencing spell folded his arms and glared at Draco.

After an intense staring contest, Harry sighed, "Draco…"

"What?" the blonde snapped.

"What is it with you all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Draco sniffed.

"I mean that you're being rude. You barely talk to me any more. I have no idea what's going in your life right now."

"Why would you care?"

"Because we're friends!"

"Since when? McGonagall practically forced us into a friendship, and whatever relationship we do have is FAKE! You don't care about me, I don't care about you, we only have to act like we do! This is a FAKE relationship, a FAKE friendship! Stop pretending that you actually _care_," Draco hissed. He had been slowly walking forward the whole time he was talking, and now Harry was backed against the edge of his bed.

Harry stared at him, "Draco…"

"What?"

"Could you step back a little please?" Harry was trying very hard not to pull Draco against him and kiss him senseless.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable, Potter?" asked Draco, taking a step forward, which should have been impossible considering how close he was in the first place. Now there wasn't even half an inch separating their noses and if Harry tilted his head and moved forward just slightly…

Somehow, Harry didn't just think about planting a kiss on Draco's soft lips, he actually tilted his head, closed his eyes, and moved forward, caressing Draco's soft pink lips with his own. He pulled back after lingering a moment to see Draco's reaction.

His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown wide. He deep into Harry's eyes, then he looked down at Harry's lips, then back up. He licked his lips, and Harry's gaze automatically dropped to his mouth, then back up to his eyes.

Then Draco pounced, crushing his lips to Harry's, moving them in a slightly less gentle way, but it was still gentle. It didn't stay that way for long though.

Harry moved his arms so one was around his waist and the other was caressing his cheek. He felt Draco's arms wrap around his neck and he felt Draco's fingers run through his hair. He shuddered, then gasped when Draco gave a light tug. Draco had taken the opportunity to shove his tongue delicately into Harry's mouth. Although they had been fake boyfriends for about a month now, they had never gone this far. It was always light kisses on the cheek, forehead, and sometimes mouth.

He felt his knees go weak, and he fell back on to the bed, pulling Draco on top of him. They continued to kiss, hands roaming each other's body trying to make up for lost time. Their kisses became fierce as they battled for dominance, and eventually Draco won as the kisses became slow and lazy until they stopped.

Harry stared at Draco, his glasses crooked and fogged up. Draco smiled and let out a small laugh, "We should get you contact lenses."

Harry beamed and pulled Draco down for another quick kiss. "Maybe later. First, I got to ask you something."

Draco tilted his head, "What?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend? For real this time?"

Draco gave Harry a small peck, "Maybe," another kiss, "I'll have to think about it," a long lingering kiss so deep and full of emotion that he had to pull back and gasp, "Yes," before diving in again.

**Goody. They're together.**

**Can you tell I've never been kissed?**

**Review please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay now my babies are together and I can write cute little drabbles about them for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.**

**-Littlebluewerido**

Day thirteen:

The next day they went to get Harry a pair of contact lenses. It was a little weird for Harry, he was used to the weight of his glasses on his nose, but he had to admit that the contact lenses were very nice.

To celebrate, they went out for ice cream. Sure it was October, but it was a nice sunny day out, perfect weather for ice cream.

Draco ordered a plain vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles.

"What?" he had asked when Harry gave him a strange look, "Vanilla ice cream is the best, and besides you can't have rainbow sprinkles with anything else, it just looks wrong."

"Okay, so why the rainbow sprinkles?"

Draco puffed out his chest, "Gay pride."

Harry smiled fondly and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his butterbeer float.

The walked back to the castle hand in hand in silence, each enjoying their frozen dessert and each other's company.

**Wow. Short. But sweet. I suppose. I don't know, this is why I need you to LEAVE ME A REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's an AU! This should be interesting...**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day fourteen: Genderswap

Draco looked up with interest as a scrawny girl with wired rimmed glasses, long dark tangled hair and the brightest green eyes that she'd ever seen entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello," she said attempting to make conversation like her father had taught her, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," replied the girl.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," she said. Though she probably came across as bored, she was actually very excited. This was the first chance she had had to talk with a witch her own age, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The girl just stared.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco asked politely.

"No," said the girl.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

The girl looked a bit confused, but she replied, "No," all the same.

"I do- Father says it's a crime if I"m not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said the girl.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Then she mentally smacked herself. With her luck, the girl was going to end up in Hufflepuff, and her chances at friends with her would be ruined.

"Mmm," the girl said. Crap, thought Draco, she probably knows a Hufflepuff.

"I say, look at that man!" she exclaimed, nodding towards the front window. The man was big and burly, and a bit frightening, but she would do anything to cover up her possible mistake.

"That's Hagrid," the girl said, "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco said, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," explained the girl.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of _savage_\- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

The girl seemed upset, "I think he's brilliant."

"_Do_ you?" she sneered. Poor girl, stuck with that barbaric giant thinking that he was a good example of a wizard. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, sorry. But they _were _our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. SOme of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

However, before the girl could respond, Madam Malkins told Draco, "That's you done, my dear."

She hopped down from the stool, flipped her hair and said, "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose," and she went off to find her family.

**Yeah. I just copied all the dialogue out of the book and made it from Draco's point of view.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah I don't really have anything to say except halfway done! Enjoy**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day fifteen: different clothing style

Harry didn't know what he was expecting when Draco said he was going to try something new with his wardrobe. He thought that maybe Draco was trying out a different shirt style, or maybe tighter pants. Harry really, really hoped that it was tighter pants.

He did not expect Draco to be wearing light blue baggy jeans, a bright colorful tie-dyed t-shirt, and sandals. But there Draco was, dressed like a hippie. He even had a couple beaded necklaces on and a band of leather tied around his head to add to the effect.

"Draco, love," said Harry, not sure how to continue.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why are you dressed like a hippie?"

"Harry, did you not get the memo? Hogwarts is having a spirit week, and today is decades day!"

"Um, no I was not aware of this."

"They announced it last night at dinner."

"No they didn't."

"Yes they did."

"Prove it."

"Here come on," Draco took Harry's hand and dragged them out of their room. Harry blinked, not quite believing what he was seeing. Ron and Hermione were dressed like they should be going to a roller disco, Neville was dressed in black and white checked pants and a loud blue and purple jacket, Luna was dressed like a housewife from the 50's, and Blaise and Pansy were wearing baggy neon clothing.

"I don't believe this," muttered Harry.

"Believe it. Now come on, let's get you properly dressed."

Harry was dragged back into their room and before he knew what was happening, he was decked out in a very similar outfit to Draco's.

"Well don't you look sweet," cooed Draco, "Now come on, I don't want to be late for breakfast."

"I'm not going to have to do this every day, am I?" asked Harry.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's only for a week."

"You mean to tell me that I'm going to have to dress like some hippie every day this week?"

"That's absurd. Tomorrow is PJ day, Wednesday is muggle stereotype day, Thursday is storybook hero day, and Friday is formal Friday."

Harry groaned. This was going to be a long week.

**I didn't really know what to do with this one. I figured why not make them a hippie? Then I remembered that my school had a spirit day similar to this and figured, why not? Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This should be fluffy. Hope you like it.**

**-Littleblueweirdo**

Day sixteen: Morning ritual.

The alarm on Harry's wand buzzed. Fumbling, he reached out and turned it off. He rolled over and blinked blearily. He smiled when he saw that Draco was already up and doing his hair.

"Morning beautiful," said Draco when he realized that Harry was up.

Harry grunted, rolled out of bed, gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek and stepped into the bathroom.

Draco gave a small laugh. Harry was never a morning person and was not one for conversation until he had his morning tea.

Harry came out of the bathroom, a little more awake now, and gave Draco a proper good morning kiss now that he didn't have morning breath. Then he went to find his robes.

"You know Harry," said Draco as he watched Harry attempt to do his tie, "You should really do something with your hair."

Harry sighed and gave Draco a look that said, It's too early for that shit, besides you know my hair doesn't listen to me.

Draco chuckled, and moved to help Harry do his tie.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get down to the Great Hall before they run out of strawberry jam."

Harry instantly perked up at the mention of strawberry jam, and hurriedly scrambled for his wand, then practically dragged Draco down to the Great Hall.

**Bad ending, what's new. Please leave a review (and ignore that that rhymed)**


	17. Chapter 17

Day seventeen: spooning

Harry came into his room one afternoon after taking a long and hard test in Muggle Studies on Charlemagne. He was tired and wanted to enjoy his weekly Thursday afternoon nap with Draco.

After stripping down to his boxers, he crawled into the bed and tried not to sleep as he waited for Draco. He was halfway asleep when he felt Draco crawl into bed beside him

After a moment or two, he heard Draco hiss, "Harry."

"What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's my turn to be the little spoon. Come on, spoon me," whispered Draco. Harry was too tired to turn over as the two boys laid curled up back to back.

"Harry," Draco whined.  
"I'm tired, baby," Harry protested, "I just had a gigantic test on Charlemagne in Muggle studies, why don't you spoon me?"

"Because," huffed Draco, "I spooned you last time. It's my turn. Now come on, spoon me."

Harry ignored him and tried to sleep, but before he could properly fall asleep, he felt the blonde climb over top of him and snuggle next to him. He opened one eye to see the back of Draco's head. He smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around Draco and went back to sleep, but not without hearing Draco mumble, "See, it's not hard."

**Yeah. I was inspired for this fic by some fanart I saw on tumblr. It was Johnlock, but it was so sweet that I wanted to turn it into Drarry, so fyi, I did not come up with the idea for this one. I would post a link, but I can't seem to find the post.**


	18. Chapter 18

Day eighteen: Doing something together

"Have you found it yet?" asked Harry. He and Draco were spending the day in the library looking for _A Witch's Guide to Knitting_ because Draco wanted to learn how to knit.

"_What do you want to learn how to knit for?"_ Harry had asked.

"_Mother's birthday is coming up, and I want to knit her a scarf."_

"_Why can't you just buy her a scarf?"_

"_Because I want to knit one."_

"_Can't you crochet one?"_

"_Well yes."_

"_So why don't you do that?"_

"_Because I want to learn how to knit."_

"_Oh, alright. I'll help you look."_

So now Harry was spending this gorgeous Saturday inside the library instead flying a few laps around the quidditch pitch like he had originally planned to. Although it was probably the last Saturday he could actually spend flying seeing that it was nearing the end of November, he'd much rather spend the day with his beloved boyfriend than abandoning him and putting up with mad Draco.

"Are you sure someone hasn't taken it?" asked Harry.

"I'm positive. Who else would want to learn how to knit?"

"I don't know, Draco, there's at least seven hundred other witches and wizards here, maybe one of them?"

Draco frowned, "Good point. Let's ask the librarian."

The librarian, a middle aged woman with long greying hair had responded, "That book is in the restricted area. Do you have a pass?"

Harry blanched. Draco just smiled sweetly and pulled out a note from his pocket, "Here."

The librarian gave the pass a quick glance before hurrying them along.

"Where'd you get a pass?" whispered Harry when they were in the restricted area.

"Professor Snape," replied Draco, smugly.

"But how did you know you would need one?"

"I didn't."

Draco sighed when Harry gave him another confused look, "I thought I needed one a couple weeks ago, but it turns out that I didn't. So I just kept it in my pocket figuring that it would come in use one day."

Harry smiled at Draco fondly before the two boys returned to their search. It didn't take long to find the book and soon they were curled up on the couch in the common room, Draco trying to cast on, and Harry just enjoying Draco's company.

**Well isn't that cute. Don't ask me why the book was in the restricted area. It just was. Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

Day nineteen: Formal wear

Draco straightened his tie as he admired himself in the mirror. He looked good. He picked up the gel and was about to gel it back in his usual fashion, but then he remembered how much better Harry had liked him without it. Sighing, he placed it back on the sink.

Normally, he wouldn't really care what he did with his hair, he knew he looked good no matter what. But tonight was different. Tonight was special. Tonight was the Winter Formal.

McGonagall had announced it about three weeks ago, and Harry had asked Draco the day after. Draco smiled. It was sweet the way he had taken Draco's hand, gotten down on one knee and asked him, "Draco, my love, would you attend the Winter Formal with me?" all while presenting Draco with a white rose.

Draco had said yes, naturally.

Now it was the night of the dance, and Draco was trying not to freak out as he adjusted his formal robes.

There was a knock on the door. "Draco, are you almost ready?" came Harry's voice from outside.

"Yeah," replied Draco, gave himself another quick glance in the mirror, and opened the bathroom door.

Harry was sitting on his bed, but he stood when he saw Draco.

"You look amazing," he said hoarsely.

Draco blushed, "So do you."

Draco had chosen the robes that Harry was going to wear, making sure they brought out his eyes, however, he hadn't seen Harry in them before. Harry looked good. Like really good. Like maybe better than Draco.

They stared at each other for a couple minutes, still trying to get over how gorgeous the other looked before Draco cleared his throat and said, "Well? Come on, let's go."

Harry nodded and escorted Draco down to the Great Hall, but not without giving Draco a long, deep kiss.

**Yeah. Next chapter is the dance. Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

Day twenty: dancing

When Draco and Harry had arrived to the Great Hall, they were immediately greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Ron, Hermione," said Harry, "Having fun?"

"Loads, Harry," said Hermione, "Did you know they're not only playing wizard music, they're also playing muggle music?"

"Really?" asked Harry, "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah! Come on, let's dance," said Hermione grabbing her boyfriend and dragging him out into the middle of the crowd. Harry and Draco followed her.

"Muggle music?" asked Draco when a song he didn't recognize came on.

"Yeah," said Harry as he grabbed Draco's hands, "Come on let's dance."

Harry couldn't dance. Weasley was even doing better than him. It should have been embarrassing, but Draco found it endearing.

Soon after a while, the fast pace song turned into something slower, and those who weren't paired up began to pair up for a slow dance, a waltz.

Draco pulled Harry close to him and put his left hand on his waist. Harry's hand found his arm and the two began to dance.

"Why are you leading?" murmured Harry as they danced.

"Because you can't dance," Draco said.

"I can too," pouted Harry.

"Not well."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I can dance," Harry insisted.

Draco sighed and gave into his boyfriend. "All right, Harry," he said, "You can lead."

Harry beamed and began to lead. _Well_, thought Draco, _He's not terrible I'll give him that._

"Ouch!"

_Never mind._

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" gasped Harry.

"I'm fine," said Draco through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. If Draco wasn't in so much pain, he would have been touched at the worry in Harry's voice.

"Yes. But it might be a good idea to let me lead."

"Oh, right."

Draco tried to ignore the searing pain that shot through his entire foot each time he took a step, but he didn't want to worry Harry. However, Harry became more worried when Draco proclaimed that he didn't wish to dance any more.

"Why not? Is your foot still hurting?"

"No," Draco lied.

Harry tilted his head, "Maybe I should take a look at it."

Before Draco could protest, Harry had already bent down and slipped Draco's shoe off.

"Oh, Draco," Harry whispered as he look at Draco's foot. His big toe and the one next to it were beginning to swell, and they were both already a gruesome purple.

"I'm alright," Draco insisted.

"No you most certainly are not. Let's go down to the kitchens, and put some ice on it."

"Harry-"

"You're not going to want to walk on that," said Harry, not letting Draco speak.

"Harry-"

"Here, let me carry you," Harry insisted.

"But-"

"But nothing Draco. I don't want you hurting," proclaimed Harry as he scooped Draco up in his arms and carried him off down towards the kitchens.

Draco huffed and said nothing as his ever stubborn Gryffindor of a boyfriend carried him down to the kitchens.

"Now," said Harry, as he set Draco down in a wooden chair by the counter top, "Where is the freezer?"

"Harry," said Draco, "You do realize that you could have just healed my toe with a spell?"

"Found some!" said Harry, as he held up a bag of ice. Then he processed Draco's words and smacked himself on the forehead. "Idiot," he mumbled before he cast the spell that returned Draco's toes to their normal size and coloring.

"Right," said Harry, "So now that we're down here, do you want to get something to eat?"

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, "Alright. Want to make me cookies?"

* * *

**And in order for me to continue, I would have to write the next chapter. Which I will, I just have to think of something first.  
**

**Oh, and thanks to all you guys who left me a review, I really do appreciate it. However, those of you who haven't yet, please do. I take all feedback into consideration, and would really like an outside opinion on how to become a better writer. Thanks!**

**~littleblueweirdo**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have the day off today (snow day) so I'm updating early! **

* * *

Day 21 Baking

"You want me to make you cookies?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "It's the least you can do, since you practically broke my toe and then dragged me away from the dance."

Harry gave him a look. Draco pouted. Harry sighed, and gave in.

"Fine, I'll make you the damn cookies," he said, "But you're helping."

"Goody," Draco drawled, "I want oatmeal raisin."

"Oh, er, I only know how to make chocolate chip," Harry said sheepishly, "Petunia said that oatmeal raisin were too plebeian for her precious Dudley."

"Too plebeian?" Draco exclaimed, "That bitch!"

"I could make you waffles instead," Harry offered.

Draco sighed, "Alright."

Harry grinned, "But you're still helping me make them."

Draco pouted, but reluctantly agreed and helped Harry find all the ingredients.

"I hope you don't mind, but it would be faster if we made them with a mix," said Harry.

"I don't mind. Waffles are waffles. Do we have blueberries?"

"Check the freezer."

Draco grinned when the found the frozen blueberries and added them to the pile of ingredients that were neatly organized on the counter.

"Why on earth do we need four boxes of waffle mix?" asked Draco.

"Because each one is almost empty, so we're going to have to combine recipes in order to get even a cup of waffle mix."

Draco sighed, "Alright. How much water do we need?"

"Well, er… Anywhere between ½ and 1 ⅓ of a cup. And this one needs a tablespoon of oil, and this one calls for two eggs."

Draco blinked, twice. "Alright," he said, "We'll use one egg, a teaspoon of oil, and a cup of water."

Harry considered this, "Alright."

They mixed together the ingredients, and all was going well until Draco couldn't help but point out, "It's too watery."

"Then we'll add some flour," said Harry, "Check the cupboard."

"Bread, whole wheat, or all purpose," asked Draco when he had found the flour.

"Um… all purpose," said Harry.

"Bleached or not?"

"I think unbleached is the way to go. I don't really know," said Harry.

"Alright, we'll use both."

"Both?"

"We're already using four different waffle mixes. Might as well use two different types of flour."

"Good point."

Draco grabbed both of the bags of flour and made his way back over to Harry. However, before he reached the counter where Harry was standing, he tripped, and somehow successfully spilled half of the flour all over Harry.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry," said Draco, trying not to laugh. Harry looked like a very frustrated ghost as he tried to wipe the flour off of his glasses.

"Here," he said, taking Harry's glasses from him, "Let me do that."

He cleaned them off on his shirt, and was about to give them back to Harry when he felt something running down his face. He looked up to see Harry grinning like a madman.

"Sorry," he said, not really sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah, you are," said Draco as he picked up the bag frozen blueberries and dumped half of the bag's contents over Harry's head.

"Oh my wizard god, that's cold!" shouted Harry.

"That's what you get- HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU PUT DOWN THE MILK!" exclaimed Draco as Harry began to chase him around the kitchen with the jug of milk. The milk went flying when they both slipped, Harry landing on top of Draco.

"Hi," giggled Harry, as he began to plant multiple kisses all over Draco's face.

"Hi yourself," said Draco as he captured Harry's lips in a loving kiss, "Now, why don't you get off of me, so we can finish the waffles, clean up the kitchen, and then we can go shower."

"Together?" asked Harry a bit eagerly.

"Together," promised Draco, and Harry immediately leaped up off of Draco. Draco smiled. They carried out their plan, and afterwards, spent the night cuddling in Harry's bed.

* * *

**I always took Draco for a cuddle whore. Anyway, leave me a review, and I'll upload when I get the chance.**

**~littleblueweirdo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the reviews and feedback!**

**Now I know what everyone is expecting for this one. Something involving Voldemort, I mean, he who must not be named. However, Voldemort is dead people! Besides, I want fluff. Especially since I've been forced to remember that I'm forever alone since Valentine's day recently passed.**

Day 22 Side by Side in Battle

"Back to the Future!"

"Spiderman!"

"Back to the Future!"

"Spiderman!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend and his boyfriend argue over which movie the eighth years should watch for their monthly movie night.

"How about we watch Captain America?" suggested Hermione.

"No!" Ron and Draco both exclaimed.

"We should watch Back to the Future," said Ron.

"Spiderman," Draco insisted.

"Back to the Future!"

"Spiderman. Harry, back me up here!"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's my best friend. Harry, mate, tell the ferret that we're watching Back to the Future."

"He's my _boyfriend_ in case you forgot. Harry, baby, tell Weasel here that we're watching Spiderman."

"Guys, what did I say about calling each other names?"

Draco rolled his eyes, while Ron had the decency to look sheepish. "Well I don't know what you decided, but we decided that they're terms of endearment. Isn't that right, Weasel?"

"Yes, of course, Ferret."

Harry rolled his eyes. However, he was glad that he had gotten the two off the subject of movies. Except…

"Back to the Future!"

"Spiderman! Harry, baby, please tell the Weasel that we're watching Spiderman!"

"Don't be daft, he's not going to pick sides!"

"Oh, yeah?" Draco came over and straddled Harry's lap as he whispered in his ear exactly what he would do if Harry backed him up. Pulling back, he smirked when he saw that Harry's emerald eyes were glazed over and that he was half hard beneath him. He shifted his hips slightly, and left a loving kiss on Harry's lips before standing up and saying to him, "And that's a promise."

"We should watch Spiderman," said Harry.

Draco smirked as he looked at Weasley, "And there's nothing you could possibly offer that could top what I offered."

"Harry," whined Weasley.

"Spiderman," Harry insisted.

"But-"

"Ron, for Merlin's sake, please," begged Harry, as he sunk down on his knees, "Spiderman."

Ron looked down at his best friend and sighed. "Fine," he said, "But we're watching Back to the Future next time."

Draco whooped, and Harry jumped to his feet and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you thank you thank you," he said and Ron felt himself get picked up and twirled around.

"You're welcome. Now put me down, please!" exclaimed Ron. Harry let go of Ron, and went over to talk to Draco. Ron just shook his head and went over to Hermione.

"Let me guess," she said, "We're watching Spiderman?"

Ron nodded.

"And we're probably going to need to put an extra strong silencing charm on their room tonight?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**I didn't really know how to end it so I just went with that. If you have any better ideas, you can leave a review, and if you have no ideas, you can leave a review anyway. Thanks**

**~littleblueweirdo**


	23. Chapter 23

Day 23 Arguing

"I cannot believe you went and did that!" exclaimed Draco as he stormed into his and Harry's room.

"What did I do?" asked Harry.

"You know exactly what you did!" exclaimed Draco.

"I don't, actually," said Harry, beginning to grow frustrated, "So why don't you tell me so I can fix it."

"You can't just fix it," yelled Draco, "Are you crazy?"

"What did I do?"

"This!"

Draco shoved this morning's paper in Harry's face. It was opened to the gossip column.

"The Boy Who Lived Sex Life. Discover all the kinky things our savior and his boy toy get up to in the bedroom," read Harry. He looked up at Draco, and then looked back down at the paper, still not quite believing what he had just read.

"It isn't enough that our first kiss was on the front page, now you went and had to tell everyone about our sex life?"

"Okay, you kissed me in front of those reporters, remember? And I didn't tell anyone about our sex life!"

"Then how do they know it in so much detail?"

"I don't know! I mean we do get up to some pretty kinky things. But, hey, look here. Never have we ever done any sort of role play."

"What, so now our sex life is boring you?"

"I never sa-"

"You know what, Potter? Don't talk to me," snapped Draco, as he stormed out of the room and up to the astronomy tower. Stupid Potter. How could he have possibly trusted him, of course Potter didn't actually care for him. Probably just did it to embarrass Draco, actually going along with Draco's ludacris idea in the first place. Then just to torture him, he went and made Draco believe that he actually cared about him.

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes as he paced back and forth across the astronomy tower, which was abandoned since it was ten in the morning on a Saturday. He wasn't disturbed for the rest of the day.

**Again, didn't know how to end, so I just went with that. I and open to suggestions. Review please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Quick note before I begin. I would like to thank all of you guys that have left me reviews. They've really made me smile, however, I'd appreciate it if when you leave a review that you could give one positive comment and then one thing I need to work on. It can be on any chapter, I'm always willing to go back and improve a chapter if ya'll think I need to. I really do take your suggestions to heart, and I really want to become a better writer.**

**Also, me and my friend, pepin-the-short have been working on a story together where we throw two of our OC's into Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. We only have the first chapter, so far, but there is a lot to come (like Harry singing 'When I Get You Alone' and Draco singing 'Teenage Dream' while dancing on the table during meals.) It's called 'Our Shenanigans at Hogwarts', and it's under the name pepintheblueweirdo. Be sure to check it out.**

**Another thing. I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on this story, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Now, back to the story. Sorry that was so long.**

* * *

Day 24 Making up

Harry didn't know what to do with himself for the rest of the day. Normally, he would have spent the day with Draco, but seeing that the blonde had spent the entire day brooding in the astronomy tower (thank you marauders map) he just sat on his bed.

Until he came up with an idea.

Grabbing his cloak, he rushed past Ron and Hermione (who were snuggling on the couch), down the stairs, out the door, and down the path to Hogsmeade (which happened to be where a certain gossip column happened to be published).

Later that day, after a very satisfying argument, Harry was back in his bed, barely sleeping, when he heard Draco come in. He sat up, ready to talk, but Draco just hissed and glared at him.

Undeterred, Harry opened his mouth and said, "Draco."

"I said to not talk to me, Potter. I'd really like it if you'd respect that."

"Draco-"

"We'll talk in the morning."

Harry sighed, but didn't say anything else. He didn't want to upset his relationship with Draco any further.

After a restless nights sleep, Harry woke up around eight. He looked over to see that Draco had already awoke, and was gone. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and dressed himself in jeans and a jumper that he and Draco had picked out from when they had gone shopping.

He went down to the Great Hall and saw that Draco was already eating his regular breakfast of jam on toast and drinking a cup of tea. Harry might have gone over to sit with Draco, except that the death glare he received from Draco when he first walked into the hall told him that that was not the best of ideas.

Harry sighed and went over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and plopped down across from them.

"Morning Harry," said Ron, handing Harry the eggs.

"How did you sleep?" asked Hermione as she took the eggs from Harry when he was done and gave him the platter of sausage.

"Terrible," said Harry as he poured himself pumpkin juice.

Ron and Hermione shared sympathetic glances. "Has he said anything?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head and began to stab at the sausage. "He said we'd talk this morning," said Harry, "But we haven't yet."

"Well, Harry," said Hermione, "Its only a little after eight, and you know he's kind of a bitch without his morning tea. Maybe he'll be willing to talk after breakfast. Did you tell him about the-"

"I didn't get a chance to, he didn't want to talk last night."

"Well, I think he'll definitely want to talk soon. Look, the morning paper just arrived," said Ron, pointing at the owls as they delivered the morning paper. Ron picked up his copy and began flipping through it until he found the gossip column. He grinned and handed it over to Harry.

"We would like to make a retraction statement about the article written in this column of the paper from Saturday about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's sex life. We actually have no idea what goes on in the life of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, being that they refuse to give us an interview. Everything was made up. We are sorry, and promise to only give accurate information about celebrities sex lives in the future," read Harry. He grinned, and looked up across the hall at Draco, who seemed to be reading the same thing that Harry had just read.

Suddenly, Draco's head snapped up and he looked Harry square in the eye. _Meet me outside_, he mouthed. Harry nodded and stood up at the same time as Draco. They both walked out of the doors at the same time, Harry not daring to look at Draco.

They walked side by side down the hallways in silence until Draco said, "Did you have anything to do with that retraction statement?"

Harry blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Everything they said in it is true?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"For overreacting."

"Its alright," said Harry stopping and turning towards Draco, "I probably would have reacted the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, I'm sorry too."

"Why? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For causing you to be upset."

"But you didn't cause me to be upset. It was that dumb reporter. I don't blame you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on, Harry."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go try that role playing thing."

"Kinky bastard," said Harry fondly as he followed Draco up to their room.

**Hey this is another one of those 'I didn't know how to end it, so I just went with this thing.**

**Open to suggestions, and would love a review.**

**~littleblueweirdo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, this story should be done soon. I mean, there's only thirty chapters, however, I feel like I've been working on this for a while.**

* * *

Day 25 Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

"They've been like this for the past _two hours_ 'Mione," complained Ron.

"I think its sweet," commented Hermione.

Harry heard all of this in the back of his mind. He was too absorbed in Draco to really pay attention.

He and the blonde were sitting in the big comfy chair by the fire. Harry was sitting on Draco's lap, and his arms were around Draco's neck. His forehead was resting against the Draco's and Draco's arms were around Harry's waist.

What Ron said was true. They had been like this for the past two hours, just sitting there, gazing into each other's eyes, and every now and then, Harry would lean down just a touch and plant a small kiss on Draco's nose, causing him to giggle. This would cause Harry to giggle, and the two would just sit there giggling until Harry got lost in Draco's eyes again, and the cycle would start over.

Harry could not get over the color of Draco's eyes. From a distance, they looked a stony grey-blue. In reality, Draco's eyes were made up of multiple specs of different shades of grays and blues, and Harry was having fun picking out each and every color.

How had he never noticed the beauty of these eyes before?

* * *

Draco tried to ignore the Weasel and his girlfriend as he stared into Harry's eyes. It wasn't hard being that Harry's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen in his entire life. Fresh pickled toad indeed. Honestly, what had that delusional girl been thinking?

Harry's eyes were more like emeralds. Or the first blade of grass peeking through the snow to show promise of spring.

Harry tilted his head down to give Draco another kiss on the nose, however Draco, anticipating it, shifted at the last minute so that Harry was chastely kissing him on the lips.

He grinned when he saw Harry roll his eyes and leaned back in for another kiss. Harry obliged, giving him multiple sweet kisses, giggling in between each kiss.

It was sweet, so very sweet, it was almost sickening. If Draco had seen any other couple acting like they were, he would have scoffed and laughed at how foolish they looked. However, when he was apart of the loving looks and sweet kisses, it didn't seem foolish at all. It made his heart swell and grin like a fool.

_This must be how it feels_, he thought as Harry began to place sweet kisses all over his face, _to be in love_.

* * *

**Yay Draco finally realized he was in love with Harry. I never realized that I haven't gotten them to say that yet. I will work on that.**

**Review please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is an AU because I don't think they want to get married at Hogwarts, especially because they're only like 18. So they'll be like 26ish in this one.**

**Also, just a warning, it has been _ages_ since I've seen a wedding performed, so yeah. Have fun with this.**

* * *

Day 26 Getting Married

Harry was excited. And nervous. But mostly excited.

It was his wedding day. He and Draco had finally gotten their act together when Hermione had pointed out that they were the only ones who were not married.

'_What do you mean?' he asked._

'_Well, I'm married to Ron, Ginny just got married to Neville, Blaise and Pansy have been together for three years, and Seamus and Dean have been married since they graduated. I'm just wondering when you and Draco are going to get married.'_

'_Well who said we're going to get married?'_

'_Harry, you've been together for over seven years! That's longer than Ginny and Neville have been together, and again, they just got married. Don't you want to marry Draco?'_

'_Well of course I do. I've been wanting to for the last couple of years.'_

'_Then why haven't you done anything about it?'_

'_I don't think Draco's the marrying type. I mean, look at how he was raised. His parents marriage was arranged, and all of his friends parents marriages were arranged. I don't think that getting married has the same meaning to him as it does to you and me. For him, its just political.'_

'_Well, yeah, maybe once upon a time. But he's seen so many other marriages that were out of love, I think he's beginning to see how valuable marriage can be.'_

'_You think so?'_

_Hermione nodded, 'I really do. And if you really want to marry him, I think you should ask.'_

_Harry grinned, 'Alright. But I'm going to need your help.'_

After a month of planning, and a lot of research, Harry had the perfect set up. He had taken Draco flying and had proposed with a ring encased in a golden snitch. Draco had said yes so violently, he had almost knocked Harry off of the broom.

That was five months ago. Today was their wedding day. It was going to be a small ceremony, very private to avoid the press. Ron was Harry's best man, Blaise was Draco's, and Mr. Weasley was doing the ceremony.

The ceremony was very quick, and soon Harry and Draco were sharing their first kiss as husbands.

* * *

**I suck at endings so leave some reviews. Oh, and thank you to all ya'll who have left me reviews, you made my heart swell. I really appreciate it. **


	27. Chapter 27

**It shall be Draco's 19th birthday. I know his actual birthday is June 5th, however, I decided to move it to February. So it is now February 5th**

* * *

Day 27: One of their Birthdays

Draco woke up with a frown on his face. It was February 5th. A cold and miserable day. A day that also happened to be his birthday. Sighing, he decided to just ignore it and stay in bed with Harry all day. He snuggled in closer to Harry's warmth and sighed.

* * *

Harry opened one eye when he heard Draco sigh. He looked down at Draco, "You up, Baby?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get up. It's your birthday, after all," he said.

Draco scowled into Harry's chest and shook his head violently.

"What? You're not in the mood to celebrate your birthday?" asked Harry.

"I despise my birthday," Draco muttered.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I'm an old maid," Draco muttered.

"You're only nineteen," Harry said, "I'll be nineteen too you know."

"Yes," said Draco, "But after nineteen comes twenty, and then twenty one, and then the next then you know, you're old and pruny and in the Retirement Home for Witches and Wizards."

"But that's not for ages. And you take rather good care of your skin, so you won't be getting any wrinkles soon. Besides, everyone gets old eventually. The most you can do is appreciate life while you can," said Harry, rubbing Draco's back, trying to sooth the temperamental blonde, "However, if you want, we can ignore your birthday and just stay in bed all day. I'll get Dobby to bring us our meals, and we can lock the doors and just enjoy each other's company."

Draco relaxed into Harry's arms, "I'd like that," he said.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head. Draco started to fall back to sleep, and just before the blonde drifted off Harry heard him mutter, "Love you."

Harry smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Sorry that's so short. I like it though, and I didn't really know what they would do to celebrate. I usually don't celebrate my birthday that much, I so I can't write from experience. I feel like that's what happens a lot in this story. That being said, I'd just like to make it know, I'M OPEN TO REVIEWS GIVING ME IDEAS ON WHAT I SHOULD MAKE MY BABIES DO. Seriously guys. I'm always trying to improve my writing, and ya'll's opinions are very important to me.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This takes place after they graduate from Hogwarts and its the summer.**

* * *

Day 28: Doing something ridiculous.

"Come on!" exclaimed Draco, pulling Harry's arm towards the edge of the cliff.

He, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy all were spending the first two weeks of July in New Zealand. Today, they were all going to go bungee jumping. Well, everyone was except Blaise. Blaise was terrified of heights, and only came along with them to take pictures.

The view from the cliff was beautiful. You could see for miles around you, and there was a green forest beneath them.

Their instructor, Miles, went over the instructions with them, and all of the safety rules. He showed them how to attach the band to their harness, and went around to double check that everyone had done it right.  
Soon everyone was jumping off of the cliff. Everyone except Blaise, Draco, and Harry.

"Harry," Draco whined, "Come on. Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"Back at Hogwarts," Harry responded.

Draco pouted and continued arguing with Harry.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"No, thanks, I'd rather not fall to my death."

"Please?"

"No."

"When we get back I'll let you..." Draco looked around and then whispered something into Harry's ear. He pulled back and grinned when he saw that Harry's eye's were glazed over, his pupils blown wide, and his jaw had gone slack.

"Come on, what are you waiting for!" exclaimed Harry as he jumped over the edge of the cliff. Draco laughed and jumped after him.

Harry screamed on his way down. Very, very loudly. However, Draco soon heard his screaming go from 'absolutely terrified' to 'oh my wizard god this is so fun!'

Draco grinned. If Harry thought that this was fun, wait until he saw what Draco had planned for that night.

* * *

**Seems like Draco's way of getting Harry to do what he wants is through dirty, sexual, favors. I have too much free time.**

**Anyway, leave me a review telling me what you think. **

**~littleblueweirdo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Another warning. I'm not the most romantic person. I don't know how to do sweet things. Why I've chosen to write sweet and fluffy fanfiction, I'll never know. However, I hope I'm improving, and hopefully I'll be able to tell through your reactions in the reviews that ya'll are going to leave me, right?**

**Seriously guys, leave me some reviews. Not that I don't appreciate the ones I've already gotten. I love every review that's left on my story like it's my own child. And you know what? My story is like a child. I raise it and try to make it the best it can be, however I have no idea if I'm doing it right, and ya'll's reviews give me the confidence to write. So thank you to all of ya'll who have left me reviews, and thanks in advance for all of ya'll who will leave me a review.**

* * *

Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Draco had broken his arm. He had been out flying when a very strong gust of wind came and knocked him off of his broom. Luckily, he wasn't so far up in the air so his broken arm was the only injury he had.

Madam Pomfrey had run out of Skele-grow, so she had to put Draco's arm in a cast for now while she waited for the next shipment to come in.

"It's not Quidditch season," she said, clicking her tongue, "I wasn't expecting any broken bones."

That was two weeks ago, and the shipment of Skele-grow still hadn't come in yet. Draco was moping in his room when his boyfriend came in carrying a thick slab of Triple Chocolate German cake and a fork.

"'lo," said Harry. He grinned sheepishly, "I've noticed you've been a bit mopey lately, so I thought some cake would make you feel better. Its your favorite."

Draco almost smiled when he remembered, "I broke my dominant hand. I can't use a fork."

Harry grinned, "That's alright," he said as he plopped down on the bed next to where Draco was sitting. Draco sat up a bit, curious as to what his boyfriend was planning.

Harry's grin widened as he cut a piece of the cake with the fork and held it up towards Draco's mouth. Draco rolled his eyes, crossed his arms to his best ability, but opened his mouth anyway. Harry slipped the fork between Draco's lips and Draco closed his mouth around the fork. Harry slid the fork out of his mouth and Draco chewed and swallowed, savoring each and every bite.

He opened his mouth again, and Harry laughed, but obliged, bringing another piece of cake up to Draco's mouth.

In a short time, the cake was gone, and Harry was holding Draco in his arms, his back resting against the headboard of the bed. He buried his nose in Draco's neck.

"By the way," he said, "Madam Pomfrey told me that a new shipment of Skele-grow just arrived."

Draco sat up, "Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!" cried Draco as he shot out of bed and ran to the door, "Come on, Harry!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, a little disappointed their sweet moment was over, but happy that his boyfriend would finally get that nasty cast off. It was really ruining their sex life.

* * *

**You know the drill.**

**~littleblueweirdo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Last chapter. Oh, I think I might cry. My baby has grown up. Of course, I will still be coming back and working on it when I can, trying to make it the best it can be for ya'll.**

**Oh, and by the way, I took the cheesy way out on this.**

* * *

Day 30: Doing Something Hot

"I'm so fucking hot," Draco panted. He and Harry had returned from their little trip to New Zealand only to find that their air conditioning had broken.

Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, they lived in London, after all. But it was unusually warm, and Draco had already sweated through three shirts. He was now lounging in front of the small fan, shirtless.

Harry groaned in return and took a sip of his ice water.

"We should go to the Granger-Weasleys. Maybe their place is cooler," suggested Draco.

Harry nodded in agreement, and they peeled themselves off of the couch. Draco pulled on a shirt and they both put on their flip flops. They got out the floo powder, and within the next five minutes, they were standing in the fireplace of Hermione and Ron's house.

It was just as hot there as it was back at Harry and Draco's place, however the difference between Harry and Draco's place and Ron and Hermione's place was the fact that Ron and Hermione's house was next to a private little lake, perfect for swimming in.

In fact that's just what they found Ron and Hermione doing.

"Mind if we join you?" Harry called out.

"Come on it!" Hermione shouted back.

They went back inside and used the floo to go back to their flat and change into their swimsuits and grabbed their towels.

When they got back to the Granger-Weasley's household, they practically tripped over themselves running to the lake.

With a cry of laughter, Draco jumped off the dock into the clear, cool water, pulling Harry in with him. Harry laughed and sputtered when he resurfaced.

The four friends spent the rest of the day goofing off in the lake, climbing onto each other's backs and fighting to see who could push the other person off.

When they got tired of swimming, they got out of the water, spread their towels out in the shade, and took a nap, air drying.

It was a very peaceful day.

* * *

**Oh my gosh I'm done. Wow. **

**I'd just like to thank all of you guys who've stuck through this with me. Thank you to all those who've given me feedback, or positive comments in your reviews. I _really_ appreciate it. Thank you for helping me grow as a writer, and I'll try to start something new soon. I think I'm about to cry.**

**Two more things. One, I am participating in the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, so be sure to check that out. Two, I wrote a short little fic based off of a review that When-Words-Fail left me on chapter 26. Its called The One Where Harry Proposes, so check that out too.**

**Toodles.**

**~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
